


Getting the Hang of Things

by AcidGhost



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Long, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, PreArcana, Romance, Sweet, Young!Apprentice, Young!Asra, outside of canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGhost/pseuds/AcidGhost
Summary: A young boy stands in a makeshift magic booth on a hot summer day in the market of Vesuvia. No money, no family and no job, he finds himself doing ''magic tricks'' in order to receive some coin, of course there's no real magic, only sleight of hand and his wits; until a mysterious white haired boy comes to him, asking questions but not answering his.





	1. The Beginning (Introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a bit outside of canon, since it's my first time time writing a fic. This is a tale of how the MC met Asra for the first time 9 years ago (as Asra says on his route), that's why they're both young in this story (teenagers probably, top age perhaps 17? i know in canon they don't have real ages but ya know, for the sake of this story let's say that the whole game occurs when they are in their 20's something. This is probably going to be a long ass stuff and it might have multiple chapters if i see people enjoying it, leave a kudo to let me know i should keep going! I'm also trying to keep this a gender neutral as possible so ya can picture yourself on it or your apprentince, even though i describe the apprentice as a boy on some parts i believe the rest are pretty neutral, sorry!

It was a busy morning on the streets of Vesuvia. 

Everywhere the market was sparkling with life, in a hot summer afternoon people were coming and going off stalls, the merchants selling typical seasonal stuff and screaming prices and offers and the strangers passing by. If only you could be one of those lucky people to work at one of those stalls, in the comfortable shade. 

Your name is Maximus Gamboa and you just happened to have lost your job yesterday. Son of a baker, and had some practice to it, one of the local vendors (who bakes the best pumpkin bread in all town) hired you some years ago, after your father's death, they said it was more of a favuor they'd owe him; still for some reason they treated you like hell, whispers behind your back and threatens among the most hot tempered workers were always usual, saying something about magic and witches and the weird circumstances your father died.   
One day it was your turn to open the shop in the early morning, long ass shift of the week, only to realize that the store had been robbed of... Quite a few strange items, nothing that wasn't replaceable or that couldn't be bought again, but the money, it was all gone. Panic arose much quickly, there wasn't a single scenario in which you didn't look guilty of at least stealing one item, they knew you were poor and barely getting by, and they didn't even doubt of blaming you (because after all you were the one that got early there). At the end of the day all your coworkers got you fired, and also stated clear that you owed them what was stolen. 

Which brings us to where you are now, in debt, hot, full of sweat under the sun and in a busy corner of the market with a silly "magic tricks" booth. You weren't a magician of course, no matter how much rumors people spread or whispers you heard, you never had a drop of magic in your veins, you did have one hell of a brain and a gift for numbers that your father also taught you. There are more ways to fool people than just by magic, having a deck of cards and a good shuffling method was one of them; even though you felt rather the idiot with a purple table cloth full of shiny moons, it was quite entertaining to amuse people and fool them.

Soon by the end of the day people were amazed by the "card master" you turned yourself into, after a busy day of sweaty hands and awed children and adults alike, the sun was finally starting to settle, giving a break to your already sun burnt skin. You thought of staying till' more late, but doubted people would want see cheap tricks when the night offered much more stuff to do; the final count of coins wasn't great, but it was enough for the first time, you considered seriously to just pack everything up and call it a day.  
But then you saw him. A tall, beautiful, golden skin boy with, surprisingly, white curly hair as vibrant as the clouds, in a half buttoned shirt and with a tiny snake hanging off of his arm. For a moment you thought he was talking to the snake, a purple morph of some kind, you guessed then he must be a magician and the snake his familiar, but not any kind of magician... You didn't know his name, but you heard stories about the amazing white haired tarot reader that ran a shop not so far away from your corner. Strangely, he stared at you from the crowd, though not directly, seemingly more a bit focused on your close surrounding, as if trying to focus something he can't quite see. That was when he started walking towards your booth, god dammit it all, you were about to leave.


	2. Cards & Snakes

"Hello" The golden boy said, sitting down in the makeshift chair you had for clients.

"Hello there, stranger, have you come yet to see how I manage the cards with my pure will?" This was obviously complete bullshit, throughout the day you learnt, saying something flashy and mysterious lured more people in.   
"Oh, I do am quite curious about you can do, I've heard things about the strange Card Master that popped up out of nowhere" he still had that look on you as if he couldn't quite focus on what he was looking, you tried your best to not make a face, remember, you need the money. He dropped some coins in the table and so you began.  
"Pardon me, but I am tired, so i'll arrange a quick trick and pack up the things, been a long day, sir" shuffling the deck without paying much attention, you knew this trick by heart.  
Putting the deck on the table, you asked the white haired boy to cut it, put one on top and choose a random card. By this time he had a puzzled look already You thought, he finally picked a card and hold it right in front of his face.  
"Now think about the card you have, don't let me see it" you said looking him straight in his purple eyes, you did this to fool people into that you could actually read their minds. Though his gaze was something haunting, you broke the connection and spoke right and clear.  
"You got the... 8 of spades"

His face turned to surprise and amusement, you were actually about to laugh your ass in the seat. "It is, right?"

"Yes," he said turning the card to you, good ol' 8 of spades a bit wrinkled but still there. His eyes linger on your hands, then the deck and so back and fourth. Letting out a gentle laugh, you take the card, immediately he asks you a question  
"How... How did you do it? You didn't use... magic"

Ok this time you did laughed out loud.

"Well of course it was moon boy, there's no other explanation." You just came up with that name, his hair reminded you of the moon, seemed fitting. He looks at you frustrated, staring at you and the deck of card to the left.  
"Hm… But you’re hiding something, you might fool others but not me, pretty one." His gaze pierces and with a grin he says ‘‘Show me your real magic’’

At this point you don't know if you should keep laughing or actually tell him there's no trick, rather you got interested in his confused eyes.

"Darling, that’s the real magic. If you couldn't figure it out, it means it worked out" You stare back at him, with a playful smirk. Seeing your mischievous smile, he reflects it.  
"Why don't you see a real trick?" He asks taking the deck "if you let me... May i?" You nod, letting him take the deck. He seemed to study it quickly, muttering something while giving them a quick shuffle, imitating your same act, he lends the cards saying to pick up one, and you reluctantly choose one, king of diamonds. His eyes lock on you, lilac orbs with wisps of soft hair on them, watching in concentration, you feel as though something you struck between the two gazes, "You got the... 3 of clubs, right?"

Wrong, obviously, you laugh a bit preparing to cut him off, but he speaks again

"Look back at your card, pretty boy"   
Blushing a tiny bit, your eyes go again to the card in time to see the king changing to the 3 of clubs he mentioned.  
"That's cheating"   
"It's not, it's the real magic" that look again, the same smile.   
"Would you mind showing me more then?" Curiosity wins you, you've always had a thing for understanding how stuff works, though magic was most about irrationality, still was something that pulled you towards it; more than that you were also curious to know about him.  
"A true magician doesn't reveals his best tricks... Though you could accompany me to my shop and show you something better" He winks at you, handing you the deck. Now it's full on blush, and surprise. For a moment you balanced your options, you could go straight to your shitty rented room and just as well stare at the ceiling until midnight or... Accept the stranger's invitation, I mean C'MON it was his shop, if he'd want to do something bad to you he'd probably take you somewhere else and not his shop... Right?   
"Oh, now that's sounds good" chuckling a bit, you started to pick the stuff, he actually helped out. "Don't you mind if I bring my stuff...? My place is in the other side of town" the poor side of town, of course he didn't look like the wealthiest man in Vesuvia, but with more luck than you, a pang of shame hit you.  
"Sure, there's enough room for it, don't worry." He answered, already done with the table and the seat under his arm.  
The sun had already disappeared by now, glimpses of the night were on the raise, lights turning on everywhere, people coming and going with a more slow pace, taking in the evening ambient of the market, quite a sight it is. You didn't get to really see this part of the city often, you remained silent for a bit; He still kept his eyes on you, the same distant look he gave you standing far away.

"What are you looking at?" Blunt question.  
"Heh, nothing, shall we go?" Weird answer but okay.

You let him take the lead, never seen before this part of town, it was certainly prettier than where your flat was. Here it looked more alive, less grim, children of all ages playing around, couples sat together in the edge of sidewalks sharing a kiss or friends sharing a drink. Music poured out of taverns along with drunk shanties, the stars tilting away up and the spirals of buildings piercing high in the sky; Oh! How stupid, you don't even know his name yet, you must look kind of... Weird, though wouldn't be the worse of your choices.

"By the way," you startled him, lost in thought. "What's your name?"  
"Asra,'' he chuckles ''took you some time to ask."

Asra... You tasted the name on your lips, a certainly mysterious name for a rather mysterious boy. Both of you fall into a comfortable silence, walking shoulder to shoulder, bumping into the other on occasions, you happen to be slightly taller than him, from your point of view you can see the small snake coiled up in his scarf, curious to reach out for it but even being tiny, getting a bite doesn't seems to appealing.   
Eventually you get to a halt, in front of the shop already, an old house reformed into a store shop and you guess the second floor is an actual flat and all. On the entrance there's a sign with a little snake and a cup, along with others of tarot reading, magical supplies and other stuff you don't really know much about. Moon boy slides in the key, unlocks the door around 3 times and then murmurs the spell, for a moment the door lights up with an intricate pattern, your face lights up with awe, he notices it and smiles a little.  
"You're not very familiar with magic, are you?" He asks opening the door finally and letting both of you in, closing the door behinds. The air smells faintly of herbs, it comforts you for some reason, the shop is cozy, a huge encounter is just on the entrance filled with all sorts of magic trinkets, numerous shelves are in most walls full of books and plants, tapestries hang from the ceiling in tones of blues and purples, cushions lay on the floor making really fluffy spots, and everything is candle lit.  
"Well of course I am." you grin at him, trying to put your things in some kind of corner it won't get in the way.  
"Not... Not what you do, real magic. I still have yet to figure how you do that. Ah perhaps are you just playing fool with me?" Asra turns around and gestures you to go to a back room in the shop, hidden behind a big purple dangling cloth, a round table a big circular sofa are there, it looks comfortable as fuck, suddenly the tiring day takes its toll on you for a bit.  
"My, my, such a magician you say you are, and all you do is question me, but what about you? You're quite the popular guy, for a boy my age, perhaps?" You go around him and sink down the delicious sofa, you feel your back crack a bit. Its fun playing around with him, he dodges your questions from time to time, but the more time you spend with him you can notice his curiosity is eating him up. And you can't say you don't feel curiosity for him either, all the time you've been around him there has been this subtle pulse between both, something from the inside calling you to him.  
"Do say... You had something else better to show me?" You say just when he sits down a bit next to you.  
"Oh yes. But only on one condition"  
"Which is...?"  
"You have to tell me your card trick."  
"... No."  
"Please"  
"No."  
"You can have anything but please I need to know."

You were wondering how much he would take to resist his impulse, well if it's worth anything...

"Well okay then. Have in mind you do said anything." Wink at him, he blushes for a bit but recomposes himself quickly.   
You signal him to get close, and get out your trusted deck, the main real trick of everything is that it's pre-arranged into a cycle that cannot be broken no matter how many time you cut the deck or move cards from top to bottom; trying your best to explain it to him, the order, how it works, how it must be shuffled for the fooling of the crowd. Asra seems a bit confused, frowning and concentrating on your hands, you get kind of nervous having him this close, you've never been particularly good with… People in general. His white curls tickle you a bit in your cheeks, his hair smells faintly of tea tree leaves, you've tried to keep your game on, but he is certainly too pretty for you to not play a fool of yourself sooner or later. On some other tries, he finally gets the trick done (after a couple of failed attempts, he kept messing up the cards or forgetting the order), when he ‘‘guesses’’ your card right he smiles triumphal and you smile and laugh with him, the sight of his golden flushed cheeks and his crinkled purple eyes makes you melt a little bit inside. 

‘‘So, uh… You said I could have anything-'' you're suddenly cut off by a cold slithering feeling along your arm, you look down to see the purple-white snake curling around your wrist and going up, you stare a bit in horror, meanwhile he laughs his ass off at you following a sweet look from him, his gaze does soothe you a bit but the snake not much, it kept slithering and now is up to your neck.   
''Faust is completely harmless, sweetheart. She's just curious about you'' He smiles stroking her little head, her red eyes observe you until she rests her whole head on your shoulder, her little tongue tickling you when she pokes it out. ''You see?'' Asra smiles at you, and you melt again. He's so pretty... You haven't really been able to stop looking at him since he appeared in front of you in the market, the curve of his lips calls you out, nonetheless you resist, what kind of person just kisses a stranger? Actually, you are that kind of person after all.  
Gaining confidence you stroke her head too and she seems to move more towards your touch too, his hand bumps with yours sometimes;  
''As i was saying... You said i could have or know anything, right?''  
You didn't catch him before, but he was looking at you the whole time you were busy staring at Faust. ''Oh, yes. It seems fair enough, you reveled a secret of yours and now it's my turn.'' His eyes narrow in that kind of sexy look, that 'i know what you're thinking and i can give it to you' look, you feel your cheeks go red but you manage to keep your cool.

''My request it's not exactly a secret of yours... but rather, a kiss?''


End file.
